


当分手后的正确和好方式

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu
Summary: 德拉科一直都知道布雷斯玩的疯，但他没有想到他竟然能疯到这个地步——布雷斯居然在自己生日送了自己一个床伴，关键是这个人他还认识……





	当分手后的正确和好方式

德拉科没有想到过自己和哈利的重逢会是在自己的床上。他以为自己早就把哈利忘记了，可知道他再次看到他，他终于明白他从未将哈利忘记过  
他没忘，他的身体更没忘——要知道哈利现在就一丝不挂的趴在自己的床上——四根长链将哈利的手脚呈大字固定在床上，后穴的风景一览无余

在没有比这个更棒的生日礼物了  
德拉科假装没有认出哈利的样子来到床上，当把他紧紧的拥在自己的怀里的时候还是忍不住发出满足的呻吟声。他感受到他怀里人的反抗，但他并不打算轻易放了他  
不管是扎比尼的恶作剧还是你故意的，今晚你都是我的了  
德拉科一只手扭过哈利的脸虔诚的亲吻着被胶带封住的嘴，另一只手熟练的向哈利的后穴探去。他清楚哈利身上的每一个敏感点，在触碰到哈利身体的那一刻就能让哈利为他疯狂。即使在此之前他们已经有很久没有见过了  
可那又怎样呢  
德拉科看着哈利在自己怀里迷离着双眼，柔软白皙的屁股有意无意蹭着自己早已坚挺的分身，满意的咧了咧嘴，奖励般的用手指更用力的按压着哈利的敏感点，听着哈利包含欲望又破碎的呜呜声，他再也忍不住了，换用自己的分身狠狠地挺近哈利的后穴  
哈利被突然的挺近刺激得挺直腰身想要向前爬走，却又被德拉科一把按在床上动弹不得。身后的人好像嗤笑了一声，但他并没有给哈利反映的机会便大开大合的操弄起来，一如曾经那样，蛮不讲理，仿佛要把自己吃进肚里一样

哈利说不出心里是什么滋味，本来他只是答应扎比尼会跟德拉科好好谈谈，但眼下自己被扎比尼直接送到德拉科的床上根本没有机会跟他好好谈，哈利不是没有想过从一开始就叫德拉科停下的，可当德拉科从背后抱住自己的一刻，他才明白他并没有自己想象中对德拉科那么铁石心肠  
就这一次……毕竟我也很久没被……被他抱了

听着自己的呻吟声和德拉科的喘气声交织在一起，哈利只想索求更多，比起背对着德拉科的后入式，他更喜欢被德拉科面对面的压在身下，可眼前这个男人似乎并不想满足他这个要求，还恶劣的更用力的操弄自己的敏感点  
马尔福可真是个混蛋

似乎感受到哈利的不满，德拉科终于从哈利身上离开，但他并没有离开而是来到哈利的面前揭掉缠在哈利嘴上的胶带  
被撕掉胶带后哈利大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，他想大声骂德拉科这个混蛋，可他还没有说完第一个字就被德拉科揪着头被迫口交  
这个王八蛋马尔福！！  
哈利发誓这次结束后他一定要杀了德拉科，他明明知道这是自己最不喜欢的体位了，哈利很愤怒，同时又觉得委屈。他就知道自己不该对德拉科心软。越想越委屈的哈利泪眼忍不住‘吧嗒’掉了下来，德拉科也被突然的眼泪吓得清醒过来，连忙松开哈利为他解开禁锢的手铐脚铐将他抱在怀里轻声细语哄着。哈利赌气的一口咬住德拉科的肩头，但对方也只是‘嘶——’了一声乖乖不动任由哈利撒气，哈利觉得没理，过了一会也讪讪的松开了口

“德拉科你就是个混蛋”哈利红着眼一条条的控诉着德拉科  
“你根本没有认出我”  
“你还随便抱谁就做”  
“你就是个大混蛋！！色魔！！不要脸的色情狂！！”  
“是是是，都是我的错”德拉科一边为哈利揉腰，一边小声辩解道“可是是你先躺在我的床上的，还一丝不挂……”  
“所以你早就认出我了”哈利这下更生气了，挣扎着就要离开“那你刚刚还强迫我口——你就是个混蛋！！骗子！！”  
德拉科死死抱住哈利连声哄着，再哈利暴走的零点零一秒终于智商上线决定甩锅“都是扎比尼的错，他说我不管对你做什么你都是同意的”  
“你说的是真的？”怀里的人儿果然慢慢放弃了挣扎一脸不信任的盯着德拉科  
德拉科连忙点头“是真的，要不我怎么可能在明知是你的情况下做这么过分的事”  
看着哈利慢慢有些相信的样子，德拉科心里松了一口气，不给哈利多想的机会搂着他轻声说道“我想你了，我们和好吧”  
“好，我也想你了”哈利低头闷闷的说到“但是你要先帮我找扎比尼算账”  
“好”德拉科翻身压在哈利身上“你想怎么找他算账都可以，但在次之前 我们还有更重要的事要做”


End file.
